futurefandomcom-20200229-history
23rd century (The New Renaissance)
Solar System major powers *By 2170s, the term Nation finally cease to exist, as most nations on Earth already migrate & occupy the Solar System. The term Cosmic powers, instead, replaces, with the meaning to refer to each planets in Solar System & its satellite settlements around it, include its Moon (natural or man-made) & a vast variety of stations. *This term still apply even at the 23rd century, when humanity establish on planets outside Solar System many new superstates. By 2230s, however, Solar System remain the power center of the World of Men along galaxies. *By then, the Solar System including: Note: '' ''* Incorporate back to Earth at the end of 22nd century, however, retain a position of a free city. ** Pluto underwent the largest terraforming process in Solar System, virtually turn the dwaft star into nearly a full-fledged small planet. Organization *With the establishment of superstates and their vast colonies on the stars, most organizations from early 21st century were dissolved. A handful of last ones were non-political relate and reduce into more of forum for discussing related things, rather than dictating others to follow their wit. *There are only three universal-scaled organizations: **'Galactic Commonwealth': including all mankind territories along the galaxies so far. **'Terran Confederacy': major powers within the Solar System. Also called Earth Sphere **'League of Independent Worlds': a coalition of humanity's settlements outside Solar System *The Galactic Commonwealth is more of a parliamentary assembly than a central government. The Confederacy and the League are equal each other. However, during this era, the balance of power between the major cosmic powers among the World of Men, and the Galactic Commonwealth are always changing, as each of them always try to gain more influence, through many ways except armed conflict, in order to colonize and control as much territories as possible. Currency *By the time of 2147, the Terran Credit, in short, Credit, officially replace all the last currencies in the world. It take more than one hundred year for the propose from Bernard Lietaer to become real, with of course a lot of modifications to fit with the current economy. *This currency unit is proposed and developed from Asia, in order to deal with the economic surge from the Space Colonial Age, making exchange rates obsolete.It is also to create a true universal monetary unit in history. Education *Schools are one of the largest fund receivers from governments and conglomerates, far larger than defense budget. Education centers, however, are leaning more to a forum to discussion & promote new ideas, rather than incubators. *Normal students on Earth start to study at 5, while in some off-world colonies are 3, who will begin to learn to read, write, and understand basic mathematics principles. Primary schools typically last 6 grades, each taking up 6 months of the year (save for vacations) and are largely focused on teaching mathematics up to advanced Algebra; Social Sciences up to advanced Literature, World and national history, and Science up to basic genetics. High school level usually last for 3 years, in which students focus on developing the skills best fit for them, after choosing, or a wide arrange of knowledge *Higher education comprise of universities and polytechnic institutions. There is a very clear distinction between those two: **Universities are for teaching and research. As a result, 90% of enrolled students will become either scientists or teachers **Polytechnic institutions, on the other hand, are for practical working skills. Most student after highschool choose there if they're to go outside to explore the world. These usually take around 2 years to complete. That's explain why Earthlings have more people from Polytechnic schools than Universities. Energy *The instability at Middle East, the rise of new energy sources, the debate between faction supporting & opposing fossil fuels... were the main reasons behind the Energy Crisis in 2039, which saw the New Gulf War. Thanks to that, and those Muslim extremists, led by a fusion between Al-Qaeda and the ISIS, oil price reached hundreds dollar per gallon, almost cause another great war. *After the Crisis, fossil fuels were either banned or severely restricted in other countries, result 1st time in history the reduce greatly of those energy sources. *By the time people celebrate the year 2100, main sources of energy on Earth, as well as off-world settlements, are Wind, Water, Heat, Nuclear (strictly regulated, mainly use for military & spaceships), Hydrogen & others come from space mining. Non-renewable sources, like coal, wood or oil, could only be extracted, traded & used on many colonies too far away, largely illegal. *2057, people finally complete Cold Fusion, thanks to off-world mining posts on Mars. Promethus-03 was the mining station used for testing 1st reactor. Later, cold fusion was saw as main challenge for traditional nuclear energy and employed as main power for Star-Trek-sized space ships and military, as well as off-world colonies.The smallest reactor is roughly twice the size of a D Battery, and is used for Power Armor and small lasers. *Solar cell become as common as oil in late 20th century. From rooftop cells, cars, trains to even many towns locate far from the megalopolises, they're largely fuel by the Sun. In 2047, Asian nations are the first ones start building ''energy islands across the beach, which were used as kind of mining outposts to collect Solar & Win powers for use at megalopolises. For the ones locate too far from the beach, heat, which was collected by underground reactors, replaced solar and wind. Politics *Large political parties still exist. However, they're reduce into merely conferences for debates over hot topics. Most presidential candidates are chose and voted by his or her popularity, which is acquired only if he or she is able to convince the population through series of speeches about their policies... *Bills can only be made after a long, fierce series of debate, meetings & discussions, thus gain the necessary percent of supports, which usually around 2/3 of citizens. Also, as the superstate is big, really big, laws on large scale (affect many divisions or on state's level) are mostly conclusions and/or compliance of bills at lower levels. *2047, nations around the world signed the '''Basic Rights Reservation Act', in which all kinds of basic freedom of humanity are reserved and protected. Include in it are freedom of expression, read, which also put an end of book banning and censorship, once and for all. In 2167 when mankind begin making contacts with extraterrestrial beings, thus expanding the Coalition into multi-worlds level, the Act changes into Galactic Constitution, which also guarantee each and everyone's freedom of speech, travel and religion. *There was a Cold War from 2057 to 2075, between the United States, the European Federation and the Southeast Asian Union, who were the Big Three at that time. Most conflicts, however, are through diplomatic and economic forms. The initial reasons were due to race to exploring and terraforming outer space. Health *All drugs are legal, and addiction is no longer genetically possible. *Disease has been mostly eradicated, germs are now only used as domesticated cleaners. *With memory storage, success in stopping and partially reverting the process of aging, advance of nano-tech which help recreating almost 100% of most of body's parts, the average age of mankind, first time in history, saw a tremendous expands. Economy *Space exploration, colonization, the advancement of hi-tech, the boom of robotic technology... all create almost limitless of employment for mankind. *Capitalism is no longer practiced, but rather a true form of free enterprise where there is perfect competition instead of monopolistic corporations. *With the great advance of hi-tech, around 3/4 jobs today are home-based, with the largest portions are hi-tech, space mining, transportation, banking & hotel. The leisure entertainment is the only exception, with 98% outside. *Advanced recycling technology create a whole new world of resource, with the amount virtually unlimited, and down-to-zero values. Energy *Space mining replace fossil fuel to be the main source of energy across Solar System *Likewise, wind, water, heat powers all become used in production and living. This, along with many other efforts, help to revive a large number of forests around the world, especially in Amazon, Southeast Asia, Northern Asia & Africa. Space *Space exploration start to boom in early 22nd century, briefly die down in the middle of the century and re-surge strongly in around 2222. *Space mining enter the same era of growth. However, excessively excavating and developing many small planets or moons has caused some tragedy never seen or heard in history. For example, the overloading development on the Moon, made by the Eastasia, has caused it to explode in late 2080s. The incident's number of casualty was over 300 millions, around 1/3 population of the nation itself on Mars at that time. The level of such tragedy & many others forced other powerful nations on Earth to sit together to create a Code of Conduct, a.k.a put a brake for humanity in exploiting the space. *Space Travel become an every day's activity. It's not a big thing in early 2100s to go to work on Mars, return to home on Earth and enjoy weekend on one of 7 Saturnian moons. Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Nations (The New Renaissance) Category:Scenario: 2200 (the new renaissance) Category:Geopolitics 23rd century